


Fluffy White Vomit

by Anonymous



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: I can't get the internet to confirm that this game exists but I promise I didn't make it up, I played this so often when I was a tween that I still cant eat marshmallows w/o getting nauseous, M/M, Pre-Slash, emetophobia tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “The name of the game,” Seth says, dropping an unopened bag of mini marshmallows in front of Bracken, “is Fluffy White Vomit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Obviously, content warnings for emetophobia and age difference. (Seth's age isn't specified in this fic, but he's probably underage while Bracken is like a billion years old.)

“The name of the game,” Seth says, dropping an unopened bag of mini marshmallows in front of Bracken, “is Fluffy White Vomit.”

“No way,” Kendra says at the same time Bracken says, “What are the rules?”

Seth rips the bag open. “When it’s your turn, you put three marshmallows in your mouth and then say ‘fluffy white vomit.’ And then you keep those in your mouth -- no swallowing or chewing -- and it’s the next person’s turn. First person to throw up or spit out any marshmallows is the loser.”

“Sounds easy enough,” Bracken says. He takes the bag from Seth and offers it to Kendra.

“It’s disgusting,” she says, standing up to leave. “Come get me when you’re done being gross.”

“She’s just sore because I always beat her,” Seth confides, taking three marshmallows from the proffered bag and stuffing them into his mouth.

Bracken ends up winning so easily that Seth’s almost embarrassed. They only get up to 63 marshmallows -- not anywhere near his record -- but the look of pure concentration on Bracken’s face, cheeks puffed full of a dissolving, sugary mush and brows furrowed as he considers his 64th marshmallow strikes Seth as obscenely funny. He’s hit with a sudden burst of laughter, and the force of it makes him drop a few marshmallows from his mouth.

Bracken jumps up in victory, knocking over his chair in his jubilation as Seth bolts to the bathroom.

Bracken follows him in a few moments later. Seth is emptying the contents of his mouth and then his stomach into the toilet; Bracken hesitates slightly in the doorway for a second before kneeling down beside Seth and reaching out to rub a soft circle on his back. 

“Are you okay?” Bracken asks when Seth’s done. Seth has the urge to stay right there and just savor the warmth of Bracken’s gentle touch, but he starts laughing again.

“Oh man, you should’ve seen your face,” he says, sitting back against the bathtub. He feels a bit lightheaded -- probably from being sick, but sometimes that's just a side effect of being this close to Bracken. Someday he'll get used to that. Probably. “I wish we’d recorded that.”

Bracken hands him a glass of water. Seth wants to gulp it down -- he can feel the burn of acid in this throat -- but he can't stop smiling long enough to take a drink. 

“I don’t think I need a recording of you spitting half-chewed marshmallows all over the table,” Bracken says. “Pretty sure I’m never going to forget that image, actually.”

He sits down next to Seth. His grin's a bit crooked; Seth had once thought of that as incongruous for a unicorn, but now he simply finds it as endearing as everything else about Bracken, so maybe it fits after all. 

“I’m pretty sure I got marshmallows up my nose,” Seth admits.

Bracken snorts.

“You wanna know something?” he says after a minute, when they've finally finished laughing. 

Seth finishes the water. “What?”

“I’ve never eaten a marshmallow before,” Bracken says. “And frankly, after that, I never want to eat one ever again.”

Seth gives him a grin. “In that case, I’m glad to have made your only experience so memorable.”

Bracken laughs again, but softly this time. “You make everything memorable, Seth.”


End file.
